The overall goal of this project is to test the following hypothesis: The altered hormonal secretion observed in non-modulating hypertensive patients is secondary to a membrane defect that leads to an increase in cytosolic calcium. This increased cytosolic calcium then reduces adrenal responses to AII, reduces renin suppression by sodium chloride and activates the adrenal renin-angiotensin system.